1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair manipulating instruments and more particularly pertains to an rotating comb device for engaging and twisting a lock of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair manipulating instruments is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair manipulating instruments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hair manipulating instruments include U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,020; U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,398; U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,571; U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,674; U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,070; U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,762; U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,980; U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,547; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,583.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a rotating comb device for engaging and twisting a lock of hair which includes a comb for engaging the hair, and a rotating assembly releasably coupled to the comb for rotating the comb during engagement with hair to twist the hair into an elongated bundle configuration.
In these respects, the rotating comb device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of engaging and twisting a lock of hair.